


The second time Finn woke up while Poe was there

by Abhorsen44



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 21:15:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6094231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abhorsen44/pseuds/Abhorsen44
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Finn wakes up in the med-bay and Poe is there. Of course. Where else would Poe be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The second time Finn woke up while Poe was there

**Author's Note:**

> I love these dorks.

FN-2187 knew pain; the jagged, searing edge of fire across his back was not a new sensation, just different. Bigger. He saw a blurry Rey stagger through the snow, and as Finn fell to his knees he absently realized that his jacket, THE jacket, Poe’s jacket, was probably ruined. 

The feeling of regret was not new, either. But it was different. Bigger.  
His last half-formed thought was a hope that even though he had failed Rey, maybe Poe was somehow still alive. 

___

The first time Finn woke up while Poe was there, he smiled. Poe had taken to spending his free time (and some not-so-free time, but he could write reports just as well at the med-bay as the hanger, couldn’t he?) in the blindingly white room with its distressingly beeping buttons. Usually Poe quite liked buttons, but not when they were attached to machines that were attached to his friend. Finn lay in the med-bed, folded in white cloth and wires, Poe slumped back in a garish orange chair he had dragged from the cafeteria (‘It’s unsanitary!’ the med-droid beeped pompously. ‘Well, it’s either this or me lying on the floor, which is a fire hazard. You choose.’ Poe got his chair, but it smelled strongly of the disinfectant the droid had triumphantly slathered it in). Poe was able to tune out the sound of the machines pretty well and had been listening to Finn’s shallow breathing for days now, so at the first slight gasping inhale Poe was on his feet and leaning over his friend. 

Poe rested a hand gently on Finn’s chest as Finn’s eyes opened slowly. His unfocused gaze skittered around the room before resting on Poe’s face, and Finn smiled as though he were seeing sunlight for the first time. “Poe,” Finn rasped, “Po-po-po-po-po-po. Ehehe.” Finn winced as he laughed, eyes rolling as he slid back into unconsciousness. “Those are some good drugs, buddy,” Poe said as the med-droid shoved him aside to check their patient. As the machines communed with one another, Poe was warmed by a flood of relief and the memory of Finn’s smile. 

__

The second time Finn woke up while Poe was there, Rey was also there. To say goodbye. The two had been conversing quietly, Rey absently fiddling with Finn’s un-responsive fingers before she gasped, eyes un-focusing and an intense look of pain crossing her face. “Wha-“ Poe started, reaching out, but Rey immediately turned to Finn. “He’s awake. Ow.” 

Poe ran around to the other side of the bed to see that, indeed, Finn had opened his eyes. But there were no smiles this time. Tears were streaking from the corner of his eyes and he had Rey’s hand clenched in a death grip. 

“R-rey, no no, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.” Finn babbled. 

“No buddy, hey, it’s ok,” Poe rushed to reassure him, but as Finn’s eyes flickered over to Poe, Finn began to sob in earnest. The machines around him went wild as Finn began to shake, and as Rey and Poe were rushed from the room by a team of med-droids they could hear Finn screaming, “NOT POE! NOT POE!” 

Rey was pale and Poe was completely heartbroken. Finn clearly didn’t want Poe anywhere near him, and who could blame him? Where was Poe when Finn was being hacked apart by a psychotic goth Jedi, when his hero was being murdered by his own son and his friend was literally being stabbed in the back? A hand on his arm dragged Poe’s thoughts back to the present. 

Rey’s unsettling eyes were looking through him. “You are such an idiot.” she said, “You two clearly belong together.”

Poe would have been offended if he had any fucks left to give. Rey sighed. “He wasn’t mad at you, Poe. H-he thought he was DEAD.” 

“What?!”

“He thought he was dead. He thought I was dead. Finn thought that he had died and that we were meeting in the afterlife and-and he was APOLOGIZING for getting me killed, f-for not saving me, and then he saw YOU and it was awful, I could feel it, Finn thought that you were dead, too, and couldn’t handle it.” 

Rey was crying. Poe was crying. Rey squeezed the hand she still had on Poe’s arm and gave him a watery smile; “He just couldn’t bear the thought that you didn’t make it.” 

Poe’s insides were frozen and burning at the same time, and Rey looked at him like she knew exactly how he felt.

__

The seventh time Finn woke up while Poe was there he smiled joyfully at Poe, wincing a bit as he moved. 

“Hey,” Finn said.

“Hey,” Poe said.

“Watcha…ah, whatcha doin’?”

Poe had draped himself sideways over the chair, head hanging off one end and legs off the other. Finn had woken up several times and they had started tapering off the good drugs, but this was their first conversation. “Waiting on you, sleepyhead. Obviously.” Poe straightened, straddling the chair. 

“Obviously,” Finn repeated, smiling again. Poe smiled back helplessly. 

They smiled at each other idiotically until Finn blinked suddenly and gave a panicked jolt; “REY,” he said, struggling to sit up. 

Finn was already by his side, “Shh, buddy, she’s fine, already out on a scout and tracking down miracles.”

Finn looked up at Poe with the most trusting eyes Poe had ever seen, “Really?”

“Really really,” Poe said, fussing at Finn until he leaned back again.

“What kind of miracles?” Finn said, turning his head to smile at Poe. 

“The crazy kind of miracles, the miracles that just might work. But also smell funny and have a beard.” Poe remembered meeting Master Luke when he was a child and not being terribly impressed. Poe had followed General Organa around like a puppy, though, and tried to stow away on the Millennium Falcon at least twice. 

“Do miracles smell funny?” Finn asked dopily. Oh, the joys of pain meds. At least he was talking and didn’t think he was dead. 

“Always,” Poe said decisively, “For example, the last miracle that I saw smelled like icky disinfectant and stale urine.”

“What miracle was that?!” Finn asked, giggling. 

“You. Here. Not being dead.”

“Was it a good miracle?” Finn asked, again with the giant, trusting eyes. 

“The best,” Poe whispered, and Finn smiled at him for a good minute before saying, “That is a really ugly chair,” and throwing up. 

__

The eleventh time Finn woke up while Poe was there, Finn immediately sat up and smiled his sunshine smile. Poe had been away on a mission and Finn had been busting his ass in PT, so he managed to sit up without any trouble. 

Poe smiled back, “So I hear we are springing you out today?”

Finn frowned. “I thought I had to wait until a supervised group room opened up?”

Poe winked, “Nah, buddy, I’ve got you. We’re going to be roomies, so if there is any trouble I’ll be right there. I bowed out of missions for the month it takes to get you back on your feet, which is great because the new pilots need a LOT of training. Punks.” As he was speaking Poe waved in the med droids and their grav chair, talking over Finn’s protest. As Poe was fleeing with Finn down the hallway, Finn finally managed to figure out the braking system and sent them both into a skidding halt. 

“You don’t have to, you don’t have to if you don’t want!” Finn said, breathing heavily and looking distressed; “I don’t want to be a burden. You shouldn’t have to stop flying because of me.” 

Poe knelt down next to Finn. “Baby, there’s nowhere else I’d rather be.” 

Finn leaned in. “Baby?”

Poe was distracted looking at Finn’s smile. “Huh?”

“You just called me baby!”

“What?! You’re crazy, buddy. I call you buddy all the time.”

“Well that explains why you put the last name ‘Dameron’ on all of my admittance records.” Finn said, slowly scootching his chair towards Poe. 

“That was practical! That way they have to tell me everything and let me sleep in your room. For some reason the forms always have two name slots, archaic, but I thought- you know-“

“Oh, I know,” said Finn, grinning lewdly. 

“Stop that!” but Poe was smiling, too. 

Finn reached out and grabbed Poe’s shoulder’s to balance as he flung himself out of the chair, sending them both to the floor. “I like it,” said Finn, “I like being Finn Dameron. Don’t change it.” 

“Whatever you want, baby.” 

They lay on the floor, face to face, smiling like loons until Jessica shouted at them from down the hallway; “Ew, stop it, you’re traumatizing the med-droids; get a room, you two!”

Finn and Poe looked at each other before shouting back in tandem, “WE ALREADY HAVE ONE!” 

__

The fiftieth time Finn woke up while Poe was there, Poe was asleep. Finn could see his hair peeking out from the top of the blanket burrito he had wrapped himself in. Finn was freezing. 

“BLANKET THEIF!” Finn yelled, causing the Poe-rrito to jerk and fall off the side of the bed. Finn was still giggling when a hand reached up and dragged him over the side of the bed to land on the groggily annoyed Poe. 

“Baby, the hell?” Poe mumbled, wiggling until both he and Finn were wrapped in the blankets. 

“Are we gonna sleep on the floor now?” Finn whispered into Poe’s neck, but Poe was already asleep. Finn experimentally tried biting Poe’s neck, but all that happened was that Poe clutched Finn tighter and started snoring. Oh well. Finn had slept in worse places. 

(Poe was had a crick in his neck the next morning and was very pissy until Finn pulled him aside and promised to make it up to him by making it even more difficult for Poe to walk the next day, if you know what I mean, which Poe did, and had the stupidest grin on his face as the two of them wolfed down their dinner and bolted out of the dining hall.)


End file.
